


Words Spilling Forth

by MajinSakuko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinSakuko/pseuds/MajinSakuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is giving birth to Harry's baby, and he can't control what he's saying...</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words Spilling Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Words Spilling Forth
> 
> Author: MajinSakuko
> 
> E-Mail:
> 
> Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15
> 
> Dedication: Arthur Maximilian – you're such a sweet baby boy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, SS/RL
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Genre/s: Humour, Romance (Slash)
> 
> Warning/s: MPreg, OOC
> 
> Summary: Draco is giving birth to Harry's baby, and he can't control what he's saying...

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs as another contraction hit home. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, MERLIN BLESS YOU!"

"It's all right, honey," Harry said calmly, even though the sweat was prominent on his forehead. "Poppy is going to deliver our little one. Everything is going to be all right."

"Of course, it's going to be all right!" cried Draco between panting gasps, already reading himself for another contraction. Though his words were agreeing, his eyes were glinting in icy fury. "If you say so, I believe you!"

"Okay, Draco," Pomfrey said from her position between the pale boy's trembling thighs. "You're going to have to start pushing soon. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push as hard as you can, understood?"

"Breathe, honey," Harry whispered, brushing sweaty locks of blonde hair from Draco's forehead. He grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay, here we go," Pomfrey said then as Draco started cramping up. "Now push!"

And Draco did push, accompanying this task by a toe-curling, high-pitched scream that even the windows on the other side of the vast medical wing vibrated.

"I'm sorry this hurts so much," Harry pressed through his lips, only too aware of his own pain where Draco's fingers were seemingly squeezing the life out of him. "I'm so sorry you can't take any anaesthetising."

"There is hardly any PAIN!" screamed Draco as his body was wracked by another contraction. "Any way, I'd do it anytime again, you child of love!"

Harry, who always wanted a large family of his own, was momentarily speechless. Then something flickered in his eyes, he blinked, and kissed Draco's temple. "You're doing great, love," he encouraged while Pomfrey kept her instructions to, "One more push, dear!"

"Oh, I wish this would take the whole night!" cried Draco, his feet digging into the mattress and hoisting his hips upwards. "I've never had more fun than NOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" He ended with a painful howl, belying his words.

"Push, dear," said Pomfrey. "Your little one seems to be quite eager. This won't take much longer."

"Nooo!" wailed Draco, panting. "I want to keep him in me!"

"You won't loose him," said Harry gently. "Come on, now. Push!"

After five more minutes of exclamations of love, sweating and a considerable amount of pushing, a second wail made itself heard – for the very first time.

"It's a boy!" said Pomfrey, excited, even though she had known it was going to be a boy since months. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that she got to deliver a baby, though. After she'd cleaned him up a bit, she placed the newborn onto Draco's chest, so he could feel his 'mother's' heartbeat. Then she went back to clean Draco up.

Harry's throat closed up; he was unable to voice what he was feeling right now. Tears sprang to his eyes at the sight presenting itself before him: His beloved husband, exhausted from his ordeal, wrapping their small bundle of joy in his arms to keep him close. Harry had never thought he would live to see the birth of his children, and now he was more thankful than ever to have listened to his love that everything was going to be all right.

"My God," Draco whispered hoarsely, brushing a finger over soft dark hair, a gentle smile on his face. "He's so ugly..."

Harry's eyes widened immediately and snapped over to Pomfrey, who, fortunately, hadn't heard them. Then he drew his wand and did a quick spell on Draco. "That's enough..."

* * *

It was over twenty minutes later that a flushed but happily beaming Harry Potter presented his newborn son to his two godfathers, Severus und Remus Snape. He kept the small bundle close to his chest as he greeted the two men standing outside of the infirmary.

"He's adorable," said Remus.

"Yeah," said Harry dreamily, not taking his eyes off his son.

"How's Draco doing?" asked Severus.

"He's resting now," answered Harry, shooting his former Potions master and now colleague a quick glance. "You heard how exhausting it was, didn't you?"

"Poor boy..." Remus nodded with a pitying look on his face while Severus flushed uncomfortably.

Harry grinned. "I believe you owe me, Sev." He used the nickname deliberately to tick Severus off.

Severus grinded his teeth. "You used a Charm," he growled. "That doesn't count."

"We never established any rules," said Harry with a smirk. "I only told you that Draco wouldn't curse me to hell and back while giving birth..."

"Very Slytherin of you," said Remus, smiling. "Wouldn't you say, Severus?"

"Yes, wouldn't you say, Severus?" repeated Harry teasingly. "You can't back out now. I want the crib."

"But it's a family heirloom!"

"Not any longer, no," said Harry. "At least not of the Snapes."

"You should have been more careful, then," Remus reprimanded his husband.

"I can't believe I gambled away the Snape Crib," Severus said, despaired. "And now there's going to be a Potter lying in it..." It was his idea of hell on earth.

"A Potter-Malfoy," Harry corrected softly, gazing back at his baby boy, who would soon be slumbering in the beautifully crafted crib he had just won.

End-

A/N: If you read it a second time, you'll realise what Draco's real words were ;)


	2. Telling No Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Telling No Lies  
> Sequel to Words Spilling Forth  
> Author: MajinSakuko  
> E-Mail:  
> Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
> Dedication: loonyluna9  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, mention of SS/RL  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre/s: Romance (Slash)  
> Warning/s: MPreg  
> Summary: Postnatal fluff, a new crib and a prediction coming true.  
> A/N: Harry had been DADA professor, but Remus has taken that over again when Harry got another job offer.

Title: Telling No Lies  
Sequel to Words Spilling Forth  
Author: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail:  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Dedication: loonyluna9  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, mention of SS/RL  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romance (Slash)  
Warning/s: MPreg  
Summary: Postnatal fluff, a new crib and a prediction coming true.  
A/N: Harry had been DADA professor, but Remus has taken that over again when Harry got another job offer.

* * *

The baby was crying – again. The sound was something between the cry of a banshee and a siren - it hurt your ears to the point that they started bleeding, but you were unable to ignore it. Suppressing a yawn – and the curse that was already on the tip of his tongue, as well – Draco swung his legs over the edge and hoisted himself out of bed, leaving it empty. Harry wasn't home, and wouldn't be for a couple of hours yet. Draco knew he should be used to it by now, but he couldn't help feeling put-out – aside from feeling lonely, emotional and cranky. Draco had never assumed he would be stuck home playing housewife while his husband became Minister of Magic.

'Well,' the blond thought with a small smile. 'Youngest Minister in a century... I'm proud of you, Harry.' With that thought in mind, Draco pushed open the door leading to the nursery. "I'm coming, princess," he cooed. "Daddy's here..."

Draco picked up his small baby girl, carrying her to the changing unit. He took a tentative sniff, turning slightly green at the prominent odour. "Guess who's not smelling of roses right now?" he asked lightly, eyes tearing. He quickly changed the soiled nappies for fresh ones, eternally grateful that their second child was a girl – he couldn't count the times that he had been standing under the golden shower with their son during nappy-changes.

A few minutes later, the girl was smelling fresh again. She stuffed half of her right fist in her mouth and started sucking, eyes drooping.

"Sleepy, are we?" asked Draco softly, blinking his eyes to keep them from falling shut themselves. "Well, then let's get you back to bed, princess."

Carefully, he lowered his daughter into the beautifully crafted crib that had once belonged to the Snape family. It wasn't that they didn't belong to the Snape family, as well, but they were no blood relatives. And Severus was still pissed about the fact that Remus and his offspring (they were expecting twins in September) wasn't going to lie in the same crib he himself had slept in as a baby.

Draco sighed and watched his daughter slumber for a moment longer, before he left the nursery. He headed to the bathroom, washing his hands and splashing cold water into his face. He took a moment to scrutinize his reflection. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this lax with his appearance. There were dark bags under his eyes, his features were flaxen, his hair needed a cut, and – he unbuttoned the top of his pyjamas – his stomach had once been firmer, as well.

"My God," Draco whispered, somewhat flabbergasted. "I'm getting chubby." He was only twenty-five, damn it! He didn't want to end like Longbottom, or worse yet – Draco shuddered violently – Crabbe or Goyle.

"Nonsense, darling," soothed the mirror, sounding just like Draco had always imagined his grandmother would talk. "You had two pregnancies in quick succession. You're going to be fit in no time at all, you'll see!" If the mirror had had eyes, they would have glanced nervously at the wand sticking out of Draco's pyjama bottoms.

"Easy for you to say," Draco muttered, but didn't argue any more. He chucked the top of his pyjamas into the laundry and went back into the bedroom. After checking that the spells protecting his children were still intact, Draco crawled back into bed on his husband's side. A quick glance at the clock – it was ten to eight in the late evening – and the blond was sound asleep again, cuddling Harry's pillow close to his chest.

* * *

Draco woke to the feeling of gentle fingers drawing patterns onto his back. Purring happily, he snuggled closer into his husband's embrace. "Mmmm."

"Sorry, honey," Harry whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Draco's soft hair. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," the blond mumbled sleepily, stretching his back. "What's the time?"

Harry craned his neck to take a look at the clock. "Just past nine," he said, then adding, "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Mmm," sighed Draco, offering his mouth and continuing in a sing-song voice, "Help yourself to my lips..." Ah, the joy of Muggle music.

Harry needn't be told twice. He fitted his mouth gently to Draco's, sweeping his tongue out and begging for entrance, which Draco granted only too gladly. Their tongues slid wetly against each other, breath got exchanged and teeth and lips nipped gently. The situation would have progressed even more, if it hadn't been for the cry that echoed suddenly through their bedroom.

Draco grinned wryly. "Our princess is hungry..." he said, a touch of disappointment in his voice. He disentangled himself from his husband and got out of bed, Harry following not far behind. Draco had always liked to be in the centre of attention, that much hadn't changed, and he still enjoyed to show off with his cultivated paternal abilities. He lifted his daughter out of her crib, cradling her in the crook of his arm, and went to the rocking chair next to the softly crackling fireplace. Her crying only subsided as her searching mouth found one of Draco's nipples and started sucking greedily.

Harry went to knee next to his husband, a look of wonder still on his face after all those times he had witnessed Draco feeding their children. "I love you," he whispered, voice husky from emotion, as he pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder. He didn't want to disturb his daughter while she fed. "Both of you..."

Draco smiled, letting their daughter drink from his other nipple, before she had enough, tiny fingers flexing at his chest. Harry took her out of Draco's arms, cradling her close to his heart, so Draco could clean the surplus milk from his nipples. After burping her, Harry gently lowered his daughter back into the crib.

Draco, who was still behind Harry, took out his wand, pointed it and cast a quick spell, careful to not let Harry hear him. His smile was angelic when his husband turned around and they went back into their bedroom. They checked up on their firstborn, and, finding him soundly asleep, went back to sleep themselves.

Once settled comfortably in the covers and snuggled together, Draco couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Harry's right hand, caressing the back of it gently, fingers tracing long-healed scars. "Harry?"

"Yes, love?" Harry's free hand was at its favourite spot; tangled gently in Draco's soft hair.

"Do you – do you think anything has changed?" the blond asked hesitantly.

"Changed? In what aspect?" Harry asked back.

"I mean – do you think that I changed?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, his fingers not stilling in their movement in Draco's silky locks. "Of course," he said then. "You're much sweeter now."

"No, I meant – physically," Draco said, blushing despite himself. "Did I change physically?" he asked, moving back a couple of centimetres so Harry could get a better look at him. He knew Harry would be forced to say the truth, because of his spell, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know this truth.

"Of course," Harry said emphatically, causing Draco's heart to drop for a moment, before Harry went on, "You're even more beautiful after carrying our children." He drew his husband in for a deep kiss, enjoying how Draco immediately melted against him. Sweet insecurities. Harry trailed his right hand down, caressing Draco's now wider hips.

"Okay," Draco gasped after breaking the kiss. He moved to tuck his head under Harry's chin, which was his favourite sleeping position.

Harry embraced his husband tightly, arranging the words in his head. Well, best without preamble. "I have to admit something," he said quietly, waiting for Draco to show that he was listening. "I lost our crib."

"What?" Draco shot upright. "How did you- And who-?"

Harry sighed deeply. "Well, I made another bet with Severus..." Draco merely lifted one brow, and Harry went on to explain. "I wanted the pram... It's just perfect... And I thought it was a sure bet..."

"And what was this bet about?" Draco asked. "Why did you think it was such a sure bet?"

"Severus said they'd have three children by the end of the year," Harry muttered darkly.

Draco frowned. "But that's impossible. Sev can't carry children, and Remus can't be pregnant for only three months."

"Just what I thought," Harry said. "Severus hinted that he could invent a potion to hurry the progress along. I'm no Potions master, not by a far shot, but even I can tell that's impossible."

"But how did Severus win the bet, then? It's not the end of the year, yet."

"Remus is expecting triplets," Harry said flatly, adding with a petulant voice, "He tricked me. Not fair."

"Huh?" said Draco. "But – but they said they're going to have twins. Even Pomfrey said so..."

Harry nodded bitterly. "It was a conspiracy." He pouted. "I liked the crib. It was so pretty..."

Draco sighed. "Well, then we'll have to get our own Family Crib, won't we?"

Harry nodded, the smile creeping back on his features. The Snape Crib was only a subject, after all, it could be replaced – at least for them. He didn't really want to keep the heirloom from their adopted father.

"You're right," Harry said, drawing Draco back into his arms. "We're going to need it soon enough, I'd imagine..."

Draco was already half asleep, but those words ripped him back into consciousness quickly enough. "What?" he asked hastily, a touch of panic to his voice.

"Oh, well," Harry danced around the subject. "I was just reminded of a prediction someone once made..."

"What kind of prediction?" Draco asked in dread, already fearing the answer.

"Well, that I would live very long," Harry started, "that I would become Minister of Magic and well, another tiny thing..."

Draco fixed Harry with an unyielding gaze. "And that tiny thing would be?"

Harry gulped, twirling strands of Draco's hair between his fingers. He mumbled something unintelligible, but repeated himself clearer at Draco's stern glare.

"WHAT!" cried Draco, looking precariously close to fainting - or exploding. Good thing that their children had Silencing Charms around their beds. "TWELVE – TWELVE," he stopped to draw in another deep breath, "I AM NO BREEDING MACHINE!"

"I know, honey," Harry said, rubbing soothing circles on Draco's back that did nothing to calm his husband down. "Twelve children is quite a lot, I know-"

"Quite a lot? Quite a lot!" Draco repeated, as if in shock. "That are ten – TEN, I REPEAT, TEN – more than we have now!"

"We could give the Weasleys a run for their money?" Harry suggested weakly.

"What money! The Weasleys don't have any!" Draco looked as if he would start hyperventilating any second now, so Harry refrained from chiding him.

"Don't you want a large family?" Harry asked. "With a bunch of children?"

Draco seemed to calm down a bit at that. He knew that Harry had always craved a home, preferably full of laughing children. "But twelve! When someone asks, 'And? How many kids do you have?' we'll be able to answer, 'Oh, only a dozen.' A DOZEN!" he repeated emphatically.

"It could have been worse," Harry said. "It could have been two dozens."

Draco nearly passed out at that. "Merlin, please tell me that you're joking," he said weakly. "I would be pregnant for the rest of my live!"

"We could try for twins?" Harry suggested helpfully.

Now that was an idea.

"Or triplets – like Remus?"

Draco glowered at Harry. "I am delicate," he said pointedly. "I can't carry three babies at once."

"But we're going to have them all?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "There is a prediction, isn't there?" he asked. "You're not tricking me, are you?"

"No, I'm telling the truth," Harry said softly, kissing Draco's brow. "Even though your Truth Forcing Spell didn't work – it's too much like Imperio – I'm not lying."

Draco let himself be tugged closer into his husband's embrace. Oh well. Twelve children. 'It isn't that much,' Draco tried to convince himself. They could form two whole Quidditch teams, he thought, desponded.

As he drifted slowly to sleep, a smile crept onto his features, as he thought of all the physical work they'd had to do in order to get those children. Ah well. Something to look forward to, at least.

End-

A/N: Review responses at my Livejournal


	3. The Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Afterglow  
> Sequel to "Words Spilling Forth" and "Telling No Lies"  
> Author: MajinSakuko  
> E-Mail:  
> Beta-Reader: Vaughn  
> Dedication: my dear Beta-Reader for always being so encouraging  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre/s: Romance, Humour  
> Warning/s: none  
> Summary: Draco knows all the (dis)advantages of being pregnant.  
> A/N: This has been written, but not plotted, after reading HBP.

Title: The Afterglow  
Sequel to "Words Spilling Forth" and "Telling No Lies"  
Author: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail:  
Beta-Reader: Vaughn  
Dedication: my dear Beta-Reader for always being so encouraging  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romance, Humour  
Warning/s: none  
Summary: Draco knows all the (dis)advantages of being pregnant.  
A/N: This has been written, but not plotted, after reading HBP.

* * *

Pregnancies brought many disadvantages, Draco was sure to tell anyone who wanted to listen (and those who didn't, too): swollen ankles, constant backaches, weird food cravings and a bladder the size of a Bertie Bott's bean were only the most prominent. Of course, there were (rumoured to be) good points, as well, like those infamous delights of being parents, adoring big eyes and unique bonding experiences. Draco Potter-Malfoy, though, being eight and a half months pregnant - with twins - could only imagine those advantages in a far away distance, on the horizon, untouchable.

Draco had already delivered a couple of babies before (six, to be precise, at the last counting, which meant that he and Harry were already past half of their quota of twelve children), but these highly praised bonding moments with obnoxious four year olds, introverted three year olds, shrieking two year olds and crying or sleeping one year olds (really, the eleven months old twins did nothing but cry and sleep) were not exactly as exciting as Harry had made him believe.

Poor, little, Minister of Magic, Harry. He would pay dearly for his wrong assumptions and atrocious predictions. Draco was wont to make sure of it, as he, poor Draco, was forced to recreate faster than rabid bunnies and weasels combined.

A tiny limb punched against his insides.

"Ouch," Draco swore softly, caressing his bulging stomach. It seemed as if the newest additions to the Potter-Malfoy household didn't like Draco's thought processes.

"Well, tough," the former Slytherin yawned, turning with difficulties onto the other side and stuffing two pillows below his belly. "As I see it, you're the lodger here - board and lodgings for free, might I add - so you'll have to live with my thoughts."

This resulted in another kick, this time hitting Draco's bladder directly.

"Oh!" he gasped, before a sudden rush of emotion overpowered him. The change of his moods happened more quickly than the switching on of a lamp, nowadays. "It's only about two quarter millimetres large and yet you hit it squarely nonetheless," he sobbed. "Such a fine little Seeker! Just like your Daddy!" He meant himself, mind you.

* * *

It was twenty to nine - way past Draco's usual sleeping time, in other words - when Harry arrived at home. He was moving silently, as usual, but Draco didn't need much to rouse him from his light sleep these days. Dobby looked after the children, so Draco had at least a modicum of peace in the last term of his fifth pregnancy. And while Harry did everything in his might to make things easier for Draco, the pregnant man could see no big results: his ankles were still swollen, his back aching, food cravings were as weird as ever and his bladder the size of a Bertie Bott's bean. The only remarkable things during Draco's months as a walrus-look-alike were the temples-to-feet massages and the frequent sweet lovemaking sessions (because an orgasm relaxed his muscles far better than any massage ever could). Draco deemed it time for another session tonight.

"Hey," he said, making sure to use the most miserable voice he could muster, which wasn't all that difficult, sadly.

Harry gave a start, looking over his shoulder at Draco on the bed. He was still wet from his shower (having used the guest bathroom downstairs, so not to wake his husband), tying the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, walking the short distance to the bed and leaning down for a hello kiss. He sat down on the mattress and put one hand on Draco's belly to convey his greetings to the twins, as well.

Draco shook his head no and groaned, then stretched his back to get the massage across. Harry cottoned on fairly quickly, mastermind that he was.

He grinned and cracked his knuckles, before asking, "Do you want me to rub your back? You look like you could do with some good massage..."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to shift his weight, which proved futile, because he didn't have enough pillows to support his belly. At moments like this, he hated being pregnant more than usual. With a groan of frustration he fell back into the pillows.

"Yes," he said, and only a deaf man would have missed his sarcasm, "four hours of a body massage should be enough."

"Four hours," Harry reflected with a barely concealed grin. "And what if I decided to concentrate on a specific area?"

To illustrate his point, he let his left hand wander past Draco's hip to grope his bottom. Draco's breath hitched slightly.

"Well," he said, a bit breathlessly, "then one hour might suffice - barely..."

* * *

It was well past midnight as Draco's incessant bladder called for attention, forcing the pregnant one out of bed (which he achieved with much heaving and panting). After a couple of minutes, Draco managed to get to his feet and waddled into the bathroom. He didn't even need his lit wand to show him the way. Because of his pregnancy, he was glowing. Quite literally, in fact. A soft golden halo surrounded him, illuminating his way during the night. It would be deadly embarrassing, were it not so damn handy.

When Draco returned from the bathroom some twenty minutes later (after a quick detour to the kitchen), Harry was lying on his back, one arm thrown over his face.

"Turn off the lights," he grumbled.

"That's me, you prat," Draco said, waddling to the bed.

Harry squinted at him, pushing the pillows into order. "I forget every time..."

"Humph," Draco merely said, lying back down. The halo around his skin slowly dissipated, until there was nothing left but a gentle glow. He held out his arms in a silent request, put on his cutest face, and waited for Harry to hug him. He found he slept more peacefully that way. The bulge of his stomach was nestled in between their bodies, Harry's arms as far around his back as was possible, and Draco's face cuddled against Harry's neck.

Only a couple of years ago, Draco hadn't thought he'd be able to get happy. His Death Eater father and Voldemort had dominated his life. It had taken a lot of time and Harry's patience to make him see something worthwhile again. And now, Draco couldn't imagine what life would be without the man he loved.

Harry sighed in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible. And Draco sighed and closed his eyes, safe in the knowledge that he was not alone.

-End-


End file.
